A brassiere/bra is an article of clothing that covers, supports, and elevates the breasts. Since the late 19th century, it has replaced the corset as the most widely accepted method for supporting a woman's breasts. Women wear bras for a variety of purposes. For example as support or to improve the shape of breasts, to reduce or to enlarge the perceived breast size, to restrain breast movement during an activity such as exercise, or to enhance their cleavage or to facilitate nursing. Most bras are designed to be form-fitting and to lift the breasts off the chest wall if they sag and to restrain their movement. Bra designers strive to produce a garment that is both functional and aesthetically pleasing.
The term “brassiere” seems to have come into use in the English language as early as 1893. Manufacturers were using the term by about 1904 and Vogue magazine first used it in 1907. By 1911 the word had made its way into the Oxford English Dictionary. In the 1930s, “brassiere” gradually came to be shortened to “bra.” On Nov. 13, 1914, the newly formed U.S. patent category for “brassieres” was inaugurated with a patent issued to Mary Phelps Jacob. Even today, the designs of bras are still evolving and changing as is evidenced with this application and many others.
Bra designs may change due to the use of new technologies or from an increased pressure from changing women's fashion. Today, fashionable clothing for women often includes low-cut/plunging necklines, backless, and or strapless designs. Accordingly, a traditional style bra would not function appropriately and other bra designs must be utilized. To this end many bra designs are strapless/backless bras which use an adhesive to adhere directly to the skin of the breast themselves. This design eliminates the need for a strap spanning around either the back of the woman or around her neck.
Unfortunately, a strapless adhesive bra doesn't provide much of the support and comfort of a traditional bra. Additionally, some women may want to selectively position an auxiliary strap to match the silhouette of a particular dress or outfit they are wearing, or simply for increased support. Additionally, many women want a padded bra which also enhances the look of their breast such that it appears fuller and with more cleavage.
Currently, the typical push-up adhesive bra doesn't provide an adequate amount of support while enhancing the look of the cleavage and bust. More specifically, many adhesive bras simply pull each breast toward the other. This sideways pull poorly simulates the affect of an increased cleavage and bust. Pulling the breasts sideways and towards each other is not as effective as pushing them upwardly in addition to inwardly. Also problematic, adhesive bras are thin and are not constructed to give proper support. It is common for the breast to overflow the bottom or outside edge of the adhesive bra. These situations are less than ideal and not only lead to discomfort but are aesthetically unpleasing.
Additionally, an adhesive style bra uses a connector placed directly within the area of cleavage. This means that a deep plunging neckline free of connectors/obstacles cannot be obtained, as the connector is directly in the way. Also, bras which have attachable straps only provide one such location for attachment. This means that the woman cannot selectively choose how or where she prefers her attachment. If the use of an auxiliary strap is desired, it is hard to match it to the structure and variations of each particular dress/outfit such that the strap is hidden.
Accordingly, there is a need for a push-up adhesive bra that fits better, creates a bigger and fuller cleavage, has internal rigidity and support, and allows one to position it in a multitude of ways with the use of an auxiliary and a selectively positionable strap. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.